Problèmes d'Adultes
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un nouvel élève à Poudlard. Il est le fils du richissime Lucius Malfoy, et tout le monde souhaite être dans ses grâces. Oui, mais lui, une seule personne l'intrigue : Harry Potter. Découvrira-t-il ce que cache le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude ? Juste une histoire d'âmes-soeurs... Univers Alternatif.


_Mon dieu, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. J'ai essayé, pourtant, vous savez. Demandez à Onirybrius, je lui ai soumis plein d'OS, mais à chaque fois... je voulais écrire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. _

_J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 4 de la Rose au Coeur, j'ai continué le chapitre 2 de Green Snakes. J'ai aussi commencé deux OS. Bref, je ne suis pas non plus inactive..._

_Cette nouvelle fanfiction me tient très à coeur. Elle va m'être difficile à écrire, mais j'ai toute une trame dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez "problèmes d'adultes", de Sexion d'Assaut. Autant, j'ai horreur de ce groupe, mais cette chanson m'a poussée à écrire cet Univers Alternatif. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue._

_HiMaboroshi._

* * *

**Problèmes d'Adultes**

_Juste une histoire d'âmes-sœurs..._

**Prologue **

Ce matin-là, le réveil d'Harry Potter le tira du sommeil à cinq heures et quart, le faisant grimacer. Plus particulièrement en cette fin de semaine, le réveil était difficile la fatigue s'était accumulée et il avait un peu plus de mal que les autres jours à se lever. Bien sûr, il pourrait se rattraper le samedi et le dimanche en dormant quelques heures de plus. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il était habitué. C'était chaque semaine la même routine, le même rituel. Se passant une main sur le visage, Harry ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes et fixa le plafond de sa petite chambre pendant quelques instants.

La tapisserie des murs était beige, sale et déchirée un peu partout, la peinture blanche du plafond était écaillée et en train de pourrir à cause de l'humidité, et la petite fenêtre était presque sortie de ses gonds. Bien sûr, il aurait pu ne pas avoir de toit, mais cet appartement était délabré. « _N'importe qui voudrait le quitter_ », pensa Harry. Après un soupir, le garçon aux cheveux de jais décida de se lever il fit son lit rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après avoir récupéré de quoi s'habiller dans sa petite armoire. Cette salle de bain était tout aussi délabrée que sa chambre des carreaux se décollaient, le minuscule trou pour la fenêtre était uniquement bouché par un morceau de plastique et les murs prenaient l'eau. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit au monde.

Profitant que ça soit le matin pour avoir de l'eau chaude, Harry se prélassa quelques minutes dans sa douche, mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait décemment pas rester sous l'eau trop longtemps. Premièrement, ses frères et sœurs ne pourraient pas se doucher avec de l'eau chaude, et deuxièmement, il risquait d'être en retard. C'est donc avec un soupir résigné qu'il sortit, ses cheveux dégoulinant, et entoura sa taille d'une serviette. Il s'observa dans le miroir fissuré et essaya de dompter ses cheveux en bataille sans grand résultat, après se les être ébouriffés avec sa serviette. Il enfila son jean usé et un t-shirt vert puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il était désormais six heures du matin et Harry décida de se faire couler un café.

Pendant que la cafetière chauffait, le brun retourna dans sa chambre où il prépara son sac de cours pour la journée, il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. Le petit appartement était bien silencieux, comme chaque matin à cette heure-là, et c'était un des moments qu'Harry préférait. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs... tout était tranquille. « _Plus pour longtemps _» songea le brun avec un soupir lorsqu'il entendit le lourd verrou de la porte d'entrée. Tournant son regard dans cette direction, il vit une femme de plus ou moins quarante ans passer le seuil en titubant. Ivre.

« Salut, Harry, gloussa la jeune femme.

- Où étais-tu, maman ? Soupira le garçon.

- J'suis sortie, j'sais plus où... »

Elle éclata de rire et la gorge d'Harry se serra, alors que sa mère tentait tant bien que mal d'aller se coucher dans la buanderie qui lui servait de chambre. La porte claqua, le faisant sursauter, et il jura mentalement contre Lily qui risquait de réveiller ses frères et sœurs. Comme chaque matin... Maintenant, elle dormirait probablement jusqu'à quatorze heures, ne ferait absolument rien et pesterait toute la journée contre ses enfants qui étaient à l'école ou à la garderie. Ensuite, elle attraperait sûrement une bouteille de Whisky dans sa réserve personnelle qu'Harry n'avait pas encore trouvée, et elle se soûlerait. Le soir, quand ses enfants rentreraient, elle serait en train de se préparer pour sortir à nouveau. Tel était le rituel de Lily Potter depuis que son mari, James, avait disparu, il y a trois ans.

Le calme revint, maintenant que sa mère était couchée. Harry prit donc le temps de boire son café et, à six heures et demi, se dirigea vers la dernière et quatrième pièce de la maison, afin de réveiller ses frères et sœurs. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, la lumière s'infiltrant dans la si petite pièce. Cette chambre abritait trois autres enfants, et pourtant c'était une des plus petites pièces. Harry avait la plus petite étant donné qu'il était tout seul à y dormir, sa mère dormait dans la buanderie qui était plutôt grande et ses frères et sœurs dormaient dans celle-ci. C'était plutôt égoïste de la part de Lily, elle qui disait vouloir de l'intimité puisqu'elle était « la mère de famille ». Il était, selon elle, normal que ses trois autres enfants dorment dans le même lit, tant la pièce était étroite. Soupirant à cette pensée, Harry se dirigea vers les deux lits superposés et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du lit situé en bas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune garçon quand il observa Lukas et Emma endormis, les bras du frère autour des frêles épaules de sa sœur. Il avait presque peine à les réveiller, mais finit par déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Emma.

« Coucou, princesse, c'est l'heure de te lever, chuchota-t-il.

- Pas envie... »

Harry se mit à rire doucement et réveilla Lukas, son petit frère de sept ans. Une fois que les deux plus jeunes (Emma était seulement âgée de trois ans) furent debout, Harry se redressa et réveilla Gabriel, son dernier frère de treize ans. Les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour déguster le petit-déjeuner que leur grand frère leur avait préparé. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci préparait les vêtements qu'allaient porter Emma et Lukas. Ceci fait, il attrapa un petit sac rose et y fourra deux biscuits ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, puis le posa dans l'entrée.

Pendant une heure, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans aida ses frères et sœurs à se préparer à aller à l'école ou la garderie, dans le cas d'Emma. A sept heures et demi, la petite fratrie fut fin prête. La nuit enveloppait encore la ville de Manchester et Harry n'était pas rassuré quand il partait le matin, en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

La journée était habituelle. Harry avait posé Emma à la garderie, Lukas à l'école et Gabriel au collège puis, à huit heures et demi, il était rentré en cours dans son modeste lycée. Là-bas, il pouvait oublier un peu ce qui l'attendait à la maison, mais le soir, lors de la dernière heure, l'angoisse lui tordait à nouveau le ventre en se disant qu'il devait rentrer et que, encore une fois, sa mère sortirait. La peur le tenaillait, il craignait toujours qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Pour autant, chaque matin, il l'entendait rentrer, la voyait soûl. Mais il ne disait rien. Elle ne comprendrait pas...


End file.
